


Clearly

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompt "transparent"





	Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She fists his shirt, soaked with sweat, pulling him closer. “I want you to fuck me now, Ron Weasley.”

No reply. Only his lips, pressed harshly against hers, their bodies crushed together. His mouth, open, moving away from her lips and down her jaw, resting on her neck, sucking, leaving his mark.

Her hands, ripping his shirt, moving over his chest, around his back, clutching him, nails leaving her mark. Progressing to his jeans, unzipping slowly, and slipping inside.

A groan, and then a gasp as she drops to her knees in the soft grass, yanking his pants to his ankles, taking him with her mouth, unsurely at first, then more confidently as his curses intensify.  
  
A sudden ‘pop’ as he pulls back, falling to his knees before her, pushing her down beneath him. His fingers, roughly removing her clothes. His tongue follows behind them - stroking, teasing, enticing, . . . oh, yes . . . and coming.  
  
He grins and captures her mouth again, her taste still evident. Their moans muffled as he plunges inside her, pumping swiftly yet unpracticed, relishing the feel, the years of want, of need. Moving beyond control, past reason, so anticipated, and finally . . . HERE!   
  
  
  
A hand on her arm. “Hermione, dear?”   
  
Her eyes focus on his mother, standing in front of her.  
  
“What? Um, yes, Mrs. Weasley?” she gulped, her face on fire.  
  
Molly Weasley smiles knowingly and pats her arm. “Will you please tell the boys that lunch is ready?”  
  
“Oh, of course.” Her face fire red.  
  
~*~  
  
Molly returns to the house, watching her son’s girlfriend through the transparent glass of the kitchen window. She chuckles at Hermione’s obvious embarrassment from her daydream. _Entirely understandable, my dear. I’ve always enjoyed watching Arthur de-gnome the garden myself._


End file.
